Unforgettable
by Nickiri
Summary: Chapter 19: All Things New. This just in...DONE! In other news... Sucks! but with less capital letters!
1. Bleeding Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights and I don't want to 'cause then I'd just mess up the whole thing like I do to everything else, he he he

Oh! Summary! Right! Here: After a horrific tragedy sends the Dragon Tribe into a state of concern, a girl is brought to the Dragon Castle to be healed. The only survivor of a city-slaughter, she may be more than she appears. No name, no powers and soon no memory, she can only rely on the ones asking for her help. But is her place to help…or hurt?

**_Chapter One: _Bleeding Rain**

The city was a mess. Buildings were burnt down and bodies were thrown everywhere, painting the ground red with blood. It was a horrific site, one the Dragon Tribe had never before seen.

"C-check for survivors," The Dragon Lord Lykouleon commanded as he gazed down at the smoke-filled village. The Dragon Officer beside him nodded and commanded his troops.

"We should send the knights as well," the stern Tetheus suggested without meeting his lord's eyes. Lykouleon could only nod. Tetheus sighed and turned to locate the three dimwits before Rath went off to look for demons dragging the other two along.

Lykouleon stood alone on the hill watching the others move out. How could this have happened without anyone knowing? Surely a demon of this power would raise suspension of SOMEONE. **_I should have known Nadil would try something, _**the Lord thoughtas he ran a hand through his hair; **_he's been too quiet. The scene had Nadil's stench all over it. I should've known…_**

Lykouleon nearly jumped at the touch of something on his shoulder.

"Sorry, your highness," Ruwalk said, "I didn't mean to startle you." He looked down, suddenly interested in the ground. "The death count so far is a few hundred. No survivors."

"Yet," Lykouleon tried to reassure himself more than the other. It didn't work and he found himself looking down as well.

"It wasn't your fault," Ruwalk said replacing his hand on the Lord's shoulder, "It wasn't anyone's fault."

Tell that to the dead. He said nothing, though, as he walked down the hill toward the nightmare.

"This is seriously gross," Thatz mumbled while still pinching his nose. He carefully stepped over the mangled bodies and ran to catch up to his crimson-haired buddy.

Rune was trying desperately trying not to gag and limited his breathing. The air was foul and rancid. The sight of disassembled corpses broke his heart over and over again. It had been a massacre. Not even the animals had been left alive.

Rath ran ahead searching left and right for any sign of the demon(s) who had done this. The three passed mini squads of soldiers lining up the victims of Nadil's latest raid. It sickened and enraged him. **_Nadil, you son of a gun, I'm gonna kill your little pet. Whoever did this will pay. Of course, you don't even care, do you?_**

"Rath! Rath, wait up!" Thatz called running after him followed closely by Rune. Rath didn't reply and instead turned the corner sharply where he stopped mid-step.

"…No good, demon obsessed, little-oof!" Thatz came crashing around the corner knocking both the boys down. "You wanna give a little warning next time!" he yelled. Then he saw the expression on his fellow Knight's face. He cocked his head in the direction Rath was looking at only to see something scurrying out of a puddle of red. "What is it?"

"A demon!" Rath yelled almost cheerfully as he gave chase.

"Rath!" the others called, "Rath, get back here!" But the obsessive boy was out of sight now and the two sighed.

"That's Rath for ya," Thatz said shaking his head.

"We'd better follow him before he does something stupid," Rune replied.

* * *

She stumbled and caught herself by grabbing the closest wall. Her side was badly bruised and her shoulder stun as she clutched it to stop the bleeding. She didn't know where she was going, her eyes were nearly blinded with blood and she couldn't remember anything outside of the pounding in her head and the fear she felt. **_Blood…I'm covered in blood…_** Her thoughts moved in and out and after a while she felt like she was walking in a dream, a nightmare. **_Whose blood? Mine? No… No, it's _**his **_blood. I'm covered in his…No, it can't be, NO!_**

She fell to her knees from the sudden pain in her head and shoulder. Gasping for air, she didn't notice the rain that began until it pounded upon her with such strength she was sure she would be bruised. But the blood was washing away, some of it anyway. It was getting cold. What time was it? Night? Morning? She didn't know. For a time, she didn't know anything…

* * *

Tetheus could keep a straight face even if the world was coming to its end. He had a duty to do and he'd do it even if it meant turning over the corpses of the dead. He'd seen many tragic things, this was just one of them. His men, however, were not made of the tough stuff Tetheus was. So he dismissed the ones lingering on the town's edge. The deeper into the village you were, it seemed, the worst the scene got. And now it was raining. 

It had been hours since they had begun, and he had searched most of the city for survivors. There were none. He was about to turn back when he spotted the Dragon Lord, stepping over a pile of fallen bricks and almost slipping in a puddle of both blood and water.

"Lord Lykouleon," Tetheus said offering a helpful hand, "You should be back at the castle. Nadil's demon could still be around."

"I know," Lykouleon regarded the officer with a soft tone. He seemed distant, confused. "Are there no survivors?"

Tetheus answered carefully. "I haven't made my final assessment," he said not wanting to distress His Highness more.

"There aren't even any bodies anymore," Lykouleon went on in disbelief, "He slaughtered **everyone**." The rain made his bangs cover his eyes so Tetheus could no longer read his expression.

The sound of running footsteps and swooshing water echoed down the street and Tetheus readied himself for a fight. If the demon responsible had returned, he'd have to get His Highness out quickly.

"Rath, you idiot! Slow down! You'll get yourself killed!"

Tetheus relaxed, not that you could tell if you were looking at him. He had a talent for hiding his emotions, as everyone at the castle well knew.

Not longer after the shout was heard did Rath Illuser emerge from a neighboring street. His sword was drawn and seemed to be tiring from running.

"Oh," he said when he saw the Dragon Lord and Officer, "it's only you. Which way did the demon go!" The boy almost looked upset to find them instead of a demon. Tetheus silently sighed.

"Rath," he regarded the knight with a steady voice, "You will escort His Highness out of the city while I finish the search. Understand?"

Rath shook his head, "I'm gonna kill that demon first!"

"What demon?" Lykouleon asked. He seemed rather jumpy.

"The one that did this," Rath said angrily, pushing his damp hair out of his face. "He passed by here not too long ago and-"

"GOTCHA!" Thatz exclaimed coming out of a side street and jumping on Rath.

"Get off me!" Rath fought back.

"Oh, no. You're not getting away this time!" Rune said sticking his head out from where Thatz had emerged. "We've got more important things to do then chase imaginary demons."

"Like turn over dead bodies?" Rath shot back as he squeezed out of Thatz's grip. "And there was a demon."

"There was not!" Thatz yelled. "You just wanna get outta doing work."

"I thought that was **you**!"

Tetheus shook his head at the embarrassments. He was surprised to hear Lykouleon chuckle.

"It's good to know nothing brings those three down," Lykouleon said quietly. He would've said more, if at that moment something dark caught his eye. It dashed into another side street just beside him, only he couldn't believe what he thought he saw. "A **dragon**…?"

Tetheus turned in time to see the Lord disappear into a back alley. **_Great…_**He wasn't the only one who saw, either. Rath immediately raced after him and Rune followed.

"Great," Thatz said, "Here we go again."

Tetheus didn't reply and ran after the others.

**_Was that a dragon? _**Lykouleon wondered as he ran after it. He had every reason to believe that he was pulling his own leg. The creature he had seen was black. No dragon he had seen and knew about had ever been that color. But still, it was the only thing he had come across in this city that wasn't dead or ripped apart. Even a small life was better than nothing, right?

He turned the corner and saw the thing run up to one of the bodies. So this was someone's pet. Lykouleon stopped running and pushed his bangs away from his face. He was soaked to the bone and cold. He didn't need to see more death in a city full of it. He studied the figure from a distance for a moment. It looked like a girl but she was too bloody to tell anything else.

The girl moved! Just barely did she raise her head but it was enough. She was alive! Lykouleon was immediately at her side.

* * *

She didn't hear him approach. Her vision was blurring, but she saw something black, then white come her way. 

"Hold on," A voice whispered in her ear. It was soft and kind, nothing like she remembered. Other voices joined in a few moments later and she felt herself being lifted. Weakly, she turned her head and her vision cleared just enough for her to see who was carrying her out of the rain.

to be continued...  



	2. Awaken

Disclaimer: Dragon Knights not owned by me. Got it? YOU"RE NOT SUEING ME! MWAHAHA! –ahem- 

This story dedicated to Peophin-chan, 'cause you be nice to me

**_Chapter Two_: No Name**

A breeze blew making her cold. She never liked to be cold and she pulled the sheets around her tighter. Wait, sheets? She had never had sheets…

Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself in a bed. A very comfortable bed. And inside a very nice room with a very large window. **_Where the heck…?_**

She sat up slowly, wincing at the slight pain in her side. It was probably a broken rib but she'd live; she had felt much worse. She swung her legs over the edge on the bed and tried to stand.

Her legs were sore, **really** sore. But nevertheless she stood and wobbled over to the mirror that was positioned in one of the room's corners. She gasped when she saw her reflection.

Her forehead was wrapped and bandaged-so that's why she was lightheaded- and she had different, lighter clothes on. Under them, her whole torso was wrapped and she could feel the bandages on her back. Her left hand was covered-she had burned it- and she couldn't remember why she was so hurt.

But that wasn't what had surprised. She could stand pain and heat and cold and whatever else. It was the long golden hair, light-gray eyes and scar-less face that was not her own that startled her. Where was her short, blue and black haircut? Where were her dead blue eyes? Where was her scar that started under her right eye and ended at the edge of her mouth? Were her ears **pointed**!

"Who am I?" she whispered in horror. She slowly lowered herself in front of the mirror, still in shock. Questions circled in her mind.

The door opened and a nurse entered, startled to see the patient that had been a dead weight in bed for the past two and a half weeks on the floor in front of the mirror.

"Miss! Are you alright?" She asked helping the young lady up.

The girl looked at her in confusion. "Who are you?" she asked in a rather scary tone.

* * *

Lykouleon was tired. It seemed like the days were getting longer and longer. He would go through ordinary routines in a kind of slumped. Not even one of Alfeegi's ridiculous lectures would pull him out of it (if Alfeegi were still alive). He wasn't the only one to notice, either. The others were worried. It was Ruwalk who finally suggested fresh air and a nice walk. 

So Lykouleon ventured outside alone and sat down by a large tree. The day was beautiful with birds chirping and the sunshine would brighten his spirits right up with-

Who was he kidding? He wasn't at peace. Inside, his thoughts were raging like an open water storm. Images of the disaster he had seen echoed throughout his being.

He had thought they had gotten the best of Nadil when they took back Cesia. But now he was feeling utterly helpless by the fact that the Demon Lord had succeeded in the homicide of an entire village!

It was how Nadil wanted him to feel; how the dark youkai had planned it. And Lykouleon hated him for it.

* * *

Rath sighed. Confined to his room… **again. **Stupid Ruwalk just had to be around the last corner before Thatz could sneak him out… 

"Oh well," he said out loud as he opened his window and climbing out. He could always bug Rune. **_Let's see, he's usually somewhere near the garden this time of day…_**

* * *

The nurse shook her head, bewildered. "L-Lilolla," She answered. "You've been unconscious in the castle now for seventeen days. When the Lord brought you in covered in blood, I thought you would never wake. May I ask your name?" 

But the girl was too busy thinking things through. The events that led to her being her flashed by as a blur. It had all happened so fast. And now…where was she? She had barely been able to kill that forsaken beast, she couldn't have walked all the way to another city. Had someone brought her in?

The nurse led her to the bed after figuring she wouldn't get an answer. "Must have been traumatizing. After I heard the rumors, I couldn't believe they found you so…Well, you seem okay now. Pretty lucky, you are. Even the Lord was concerned…"

The nurse was so nice that the girl didn't want to remind her that she had no idea what she was going on about. Who was "the Lord"?

The nurse disappeared out the door, mumbling something about not enough food because "that" ate it all…

The girl would've smiled at the nurse's happiness to do her job if she wasn't concerned about where she was. That woman had said something about a lord and a castle so a rich man had probably brought her in. But that still didn't tell her where she was.

After she thought the way would be clear, she got up again and cracked the door. Sunshine poured in and she jumped back frightened. After a moment, she tried to see out the small crack. She wasn't used to sunlight, nor had she liked it very much due to how much it stung. But she was different now. Her face and hair were different, perhaps… She decided to chance it.

Slowly, she walked out into the open air. It felt different. The light didn't sting, and the air wasn't so muggy and foul, not at all how she was used to. The whole atmosphere seemed surreal.

"So you're up," a deep voice spoke behind her. She turned both frightened and ready to take whatever blow was coming. But none came. The man merely watched with his dark eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice. She could have sworn she had seen him somewhere before. His eyes created a fear she knew by no one but of her masters. Yet…

Before the man gave an answer, a boy turned the corner and spotted them.

"Hey Tetheus," Thatz greeted causally. "You haven't seen Rath, have you?"

"Not since Ruwalk caught you two sneaking out," the man said. He was always so serious…

The thief shrugged in innocence and turned toward the girl. "And you are…"

She didn't know what to say. "Umm, I-I don't have a name…" Well, it was true, wasn't it? Still, she couldn't help but think she probably should've made up something. After all, no one knew her here. She could be anyone she wanted to be. **_Too late now…_**

"Well, what do they call you?" Thatz tried again.

"Nothing you repeat in polite company," she stated. There, she blew it again. **_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_**

"Okay…" Thatz mumbles giving a glance at Tetheus who in no way was thinking the same thing for he was silent and looking at the girl. They stood there for a minute and still he said nothing.

The girl shifted uncomfortably. She glanced at the green-haired boy but mostly at his scar. Her scar had been similar, though she doubted they had gotten it the same way. She turned back to the taller man. **_His silence is scaring me…_**

"Thatz, you will escort the miss to His Highness. I have to secure the castle." With that, he began walking.

"Alrighty then…" Thatz said, sighing. He clamped his hands together and smiled. "One trip to His Highness. You wouldn't mind stopping by the kitchen, would ya? I haven't eaten my second lunch yet."

The girl looked down. She was starving, had been since she could remember. She was never feed enough, maybe she could steal some of their food later. She'd have to do it tonight and she would have to take enough to hold her over for when she snuck out of this place. That she was sure of, she couldn't stay here. Not for long. Never for long.

to be continued...  



	3. NickName

I suppose i should explain things for those who read this before i died 00 I had wanted to continue this story but wasn't satisfied with it so i deleted the last two chapters and edited the second. Then i knida forgot about it 00 By the time i remembered and was reading ro work on it again, it was to my horror that i descovered that someone in my family had deleted most of my typed stories from my computer (my computer's suck). So i forgot about it again (because i was too grieved to re-write everything, or lazy, whichever you believe) until i remembered my life of scanning over storries on and decided i'd give it a whirl again. Basicly, it's the general story i originally imagined but a few details (such as a certain girls's NAME) have been altered and the part of the plot is, in my opinion, better (not that anyone before had read enough to descover a plot!) 00 again... but yeah, there you go. enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me. Dragon Knights. two different things connected only by obsession (one-sided). No money involved. none at all...

**_Chapter Three:_ Nick-Name**

He could really put it away. It seemed whatever he pulled out of the cupboards ended up inside him. It was amazing, really. At least for a human.

"You know," he said between mouthfuls, "We really need a name for you. Got any preferences?"

The girl shook her head.

He looked up in thought. "Where'd you say you came from?"

"I didn't," she answered. He took the hint and looked at her after a moment. Then he smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "You've got some nice eyes."

She felt her face heat up. "What do you mean by that?" she asked angrily.

"Relax," he said taking another roll out of the basket on the counter. But instead of eating it he offered it to her with a smile. "No one's gonna hurt you here. You're safe."

She didn't know if it was the scent of fresh food that she had never smelled or the look in his eye but she started to find herself believing him. Before she could stop herself she was taking the bread from him and devouring it faster than he had without a second examination of it.

"Well hey, if I knew you were that hungry I would've made us something," he said with a laugh. He handed over the rest of his food and watched it disappear in a matter of moments. It was like this girl had never tasted food before.

She finally slowed feeling his eyes. "Is…this lord nice?" she managed to ask.

Thatz laughed again. He couldn't help it. "Yeah, he's pretty cool. I think you'll like him. But back to a name…hmm…" he hummed while he thought. "What would make a good nick-name…" he seemed to be concentrating on the unanswered question in dedication. Then he stood abruptly. "Nick."

She starred at him in disbelief. "Nick," she repeated with a questioning in her voice. "As in 'nick-name'? That's what you came up with?"

He seemed startled. **_Wasn't expecting that response,_** he mused as he just continued to blink at her. "What?" he asked.

"How is that a name?"

"I thought it was clever," he mumbled while shrugging. "You don't got a better one do you? Pretty whiny about something I was willing to give you from the bottom of my heart…" he bit into an apple.

This seemed to strike a blow in the girl. She had spoken out and that was never a wise decision. She would pay dearly for that, she was sure. This "Thatz" may not have been positioned high enough to impose punishment for a simple disagreement and thievery of food but she was sure that once it reached "His Highness" she would have the absence of an excuse on her side.

"Nick," she repeated again. "You may call me that if you so chose to."

Thatz, slightly confused by whatever this girl did, took it as a victory. "C'mon Nick, we got people to see." With that, he casually tossed the apple behind him and pulled her to her feet.

The walls of most of the Dragon Castle were white with white curtains blowing in the soft breeze and white flowers sitting in little white vases on every window sill (that appeared every so feet). The whole place was pure peace.

Nick shuddered. It wasn't right, this place. A feeling moved up and down her spine every time her and Thatz passed another smiling face. How could be so cruel? Pretending that everything was chipper and gay? It was disgusting the way these people teased. But Nick had learned a lot about "innocent" smiling. First off, nothing was innocent. And second, a smile meant pleasure for one's own enjoyment and she knew only one thing that seemed to make people smile.

She would have to escape

* * *

Okay, end of chap. 3. her name is now Nick. not sky (as originally written) but Nick. oy vey, what have i gotten into...00 


	4. A Demon among Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights poyo. POYO POYO POYO!

ah... I made serveral booboos. In this chapter, Alfeegie's alive. He spontaneously came back to life! It's a miracle! HOORAY! Anyway, the last few paragraghs of the last chapter were actually part of this one but w/e. I'm writing this on the fly so things may be screwy. I don't know exactly how I shall unfold things or what the things are that I need to unfold. So being the bad arthor taht I am, i shall torture you when constant uncertainty! Seriously, I hate that too as a reader so I'll try my best get it striaghtened out but this is not the top of my project lists. And I don't want to stop working on it like I did before 'cause I lost friends on the online world and I;m sad about that. Plus, nevermind, I'm only losing readers.

**_Chapter Four_: No Demon Shall Live a Dragon**

"Whoa."

Thatz smiled though the gestured could hardly be seen. The girl along with her new-found name had been summoned into the inner chambers of Lord Lykouleon and the thief could amazement when he saw-err-heard it.

Lykouleon looked at the girl through watery eyes. He could conceal such things easily (so many years mocking Tetheus had paid off well) but he couldn't deny that she was living and standing and breathing. That was beyond anything he'd dreamed of.

Nick, on the other hand, was about to go insane. Here she was, in the whatever-fancy room they called it, with the Lord of the castle without so much as a bodyguard and the usual "detainments". They were not getting her, she repeated in her head. Whatever they wanted with her, whatever they were trying to trick out of her, was hers and she would do anything to keep it hers whether she wished to believe the kindness or not. She wished it and begged for it silently in her head that the smiles and FOOD and everything were real. But she had grown up differently and wasn't even aware of her inner feelings. Inside, she was hollow.

"Please sit," the man offered eagerly as if remembering she was there. He seemed distracted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you stand if you're still tired. If not, I can understand you wanting to stretch after your long recovery."

She took her seat humbly and looked to the floor. No eye contact. That was the second thing she had ever learned…

"Nick is it?" He began trying to make her more comfortable by calling her by name. That usually made the guests relax a bit.

"That man outside named me," she answered unexpectedly. "You may call me whatever you wish me to be called."

The way the girl talked surprised him. She looked no older than her third decade but she certainly was no child. Yet, the innocence in her tone, in her features… She looked as though she was being scolded for stealing cookies before dinner.

He kneeled down taking the armrests of the chair softly in his hands and looked up making eye contact. "What is your real name?" he asked as if addressing an eight-year old.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

They're kindness… was it? She had never known it before, merely observed it in the city before coming here. This new world was dangerous for the outside to trend on, as it was the same for all new experiences. They always ended in a new way of punishment. She would have liked to believe the green-haired man when he gave her food, but the weakness had left. She was strong enough to resist their ways once again. But HE, this man, was beyond demonic. To torment so openly to her face, smiling and acting as if he truly cared! Her real name? Her real name was a thousand different curses in a thousand different languages. Her real name was bitterness a voice would make when speaking to her. Her real name was owned by her master and for that she was never worthy enough to be called. Her real name was her master's. If this heartless man truly wanted her real name, she would not be the one punished by withholding it.

"Nadil," she said as if condemning the man in front of her. She had not meant to dress it in hatred and disgust. It sounded much vulgar a word. She had never said it before and probably never would again.

The name had surprised Lykoulean. How this fallen angel had the name of the devil was a sin in his mind. He took a deep breath. The hatred in her eyes when speaking…

Alfeegie walked in and stopped. "What is it?" he asked his aqua-haired friend.

"Kaistern has just returned with troubling news," Alfeegie said briefly. "I didn't know you were holding conference."

"It's alright," Lykouleon said. He looked at the girl. "Perhaps it is best for you to walk around, see the castle, maybe. I'll have Tetheus escort you. However, first you shall be given more suitable clothes." He tried to smile at her but he somehow doubted it's meaning. Nick-he would not call her that other awful name-nodded and rose, leaving the men alone.

Alfeegie looked at his lord. "I may not have known about your conference, my Lord, but I did hear some of your conversation. You would have a demon of Nadil's openly stroll the castle ground?" He looked as if about to burn a hole through Lykoulean with his eyes alone (his tone would have sliced him into pieces first).

"If she were demon, she would not be well in the castle," Lykoulean said with a confidence that surprised even him.

"Begging your pardon, my Lord, but demons have gotten in before."

"Then perhaps you should be getting ready for battle," the Lord scolded. "Tetheus can handle whatever she may do. But I don't think Nadil could create a creature such as that."

"Nadil has many powers." Alfeegie reminded.

"Yes, but his soul wouldn't allow something like this." With that, Lykoulean moved to the door and waited for Alfeegie to pass. "No Rath," he told the officer.

He would have smiled if the mood wasn't as stern. "No Rath," Alfeegie said.

TBC...

umm, if you review, not only will you have a mention in my livejournal, to the two people who read it, but i shall write wonderful things about you that I have concluded in my mind about you if you are so nice enough to do so. yes, redundantness IS fun! so is bad spelling...

you can tell I've been reading shakespear, huh? i'm sorry about that, I tried to exclude him but alas (darn it!) I can not forget. Tis annoying some... so sorry.


	5. Keeping up Appearences

Disclaimer: Me not owning Dragon Knights. We cool, ja?

Thank you, FireyFlames, for reviewing, um, sorta. By "No Rath" Alfeegi and Lykouleon mean not to tell Rath about Nick and try to keep them apart. I think that plays in later...That's what I'm hoping, anyway. Nick's gonna be bipolar in these chapters. That's kinda purposly. She's trying to figure how to act around these new, strange people. Short chapter, hardly any dragon-hating. Score.

_**Chapter 5**_**: Keeping up Appearences  
**

"They're keeping me here," She said aloud. "They're not acting right!" Anger swelled her voice.

Just relax. Do you know where we are?>

"Does it look like I do?" Nick asked trying to burn a hole in the wall with her glare.

What did that man say?>

"Nothing. He hates Master, though."

Yes, well, Master is very detestable. Come, let's leave.>

Nick rose and turned to the empty room. "I TOLD YOU HE'S KEEPING ME HERE!"

Don't raise your voice to me..

"Don't play parent to me."

You're alive because of me.>

"I know."

You're alive because of me.?

"I know."

You're alive because of me.>

Nick didn't reply this time. She looked at the white wall in more helplessness than rage. The silence finally got to her. "How?" she asked.

Listen, my child. I won't lead you astray.>

* * *

"…But she seems a little strange to me. His Highness' sure got weird taste." Thatz finished saying. 

"She seemed well-mannered to me," Rune said as he watched the thief eat his ice cream, "unlike some we know."

"Has Rath met her?" Thatz asked, his mouth full.

"I don't believe so. Why?"

"'Cause he knows I'd like her!" Thatz and Rune jumped back at the sight of the demon-boy.

"Geez, Rath," Thatz said clutching his chest, "give a little warning next time! You about gave me a heart attack."

"You're too young to have a heart attack," Rath mumbled. "Anyway, are we going or not?"

Rune gave the thief a very stern look. "Going where?" he asked.

"No where," Thatz said kicking at the ground, "Just, out."

"If you're going to the dragon fighter's place again-"

"We're not! I swear!" Thatz clapped his hands together and bowed (not like Thatz but go with it). "We're…Meditating!"

Rune hit him on the head. "Like I'd believe that."

"Why are you standing like that?" Rath asked. Then added as a second thought, "I hate meditating, no way!"

"Shut up," Thatz said grabbing the back of the boy's shirt and dragging him away from the elf.

Rune just shook his head. He honestly wasn't in the mood to scold those two blockheads. He was feeling rather content, actually. Almost…at peace.

"Who're you?" A voice said from behind making him jump-again.

"Oh, hello, um, Nick. You remember me right? I'm-"

"The Water Dragon Knight, right…" The girl looked almost puzzled. "I…didn't recognize you from behind."

She looked rather upset. Rune couldn't help himself and asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked up, her gray eyes contained swirling storms different from any Rune had seen before. They cleared when she smiled. "No, nothing Mr. Rune. The Lord said there were three of you. Who are the other two?"

"You met Thatz, remember?" Rune asked as he began walking towards the castle. "And the other is Rath. You just missed him."

Nick followed him, trying to balance on the cracks in the ground on her toes. "I don't understand this place," she said.

"What don't you understand?" Rune asked, though he could probably guess. She had lived with Nadil. That was about the exact opposite of the Dragon Lord. In fact, Rune was surprised to find himself treating the young woman as his little sister. She had that quality about her. However, she seemed different from the last they had met. She was more open, and he reminded himself to keep on his guard, just in case she was still working for Nadil.

"Aren't there any prisons around here? What does the lord do to those you don't obey him?"

Rune had to think. The last he'd seen a prison was in Nadil's castle. He'd never seen anyone but Nadil's minions oppose the Dragon Lord.

"Oh, I get," Nick said. Her tone was morbid. "He kills them. So that's how he rules."

Rune turned. "No," he said forcefully. "You don't say such things. The Lord doesn't have prisons because no one but demons attack his lands. He's a good leader. Why do you question what's good?"

"Because nothing is good," she stated. "Everyone has some hidden agenda. You only joined the Dragon Tribe because you thought you could save your girlfriend and now you feel you have to pay them back. Thatz is only here to steal things and Rath wouldn't like anything better than to leave you all behind."

Rune's features softened. "You should do well not to judge things you do not know, Nick. I only hope you learn to trust us."

* * *

Oh, Nick, How stupid you are... 

TBC...


	6. Crossing Fire

Disclaimer: Yay for non-profit, crappy story-telling!

Thanks so much to MMRoxx who likes Nick! Yay for doing something right! It's funny because I use Nick in all my stories and she never changes that much. Only in this story, she isn't happy-go-lucky. But she is deranged and crazy! Yay fro the deranged and crazy and completely messed-up! Hooray! Anyway, to the story. Yay for over-reacting at the end!

**Chapter Six:**** Crossing Fire  
**

The water knight paced outside the Lord's chambers. His mind was troubled, filled with concern and doubt and dread. Something was rotten in the state of Dragoon.

"Calm yourself, Rune, or you'll ruin the tile," Lykoulean joked. "Tell me why my water knight is so upset all of a sudden."

Rune went to open his mouth, to tell the Lord everything he suspected about the new threat approaching, but he found himself unable to do so. Lord Lykoulean had spoken highly of the girl when they had been introduced.

"I'd like you all to welcome the newest member of the Dragon Tribe," he had said three days ago when the Lord had brought forth the blond girl. "I trust you all know how to treat her to a good time."

How could he…No, this wasn't the time to think of petty disputes that MIGHT occur. The peace of the kingdom was more important than the housekeeping of one girl and the Lord should know it.

"What is it?" Lykoulean asked, slightly more concerned.

"I…think there's more to this Nick-girl," Rune said, unable to word his concerns otherwise. "She seemed to…KNOW things. About me, about Thatz, even about Rath, whom I don't believe she's even met yet. I think she knows more than she's letting on."

Lykoulean was silent for a moment. "Or she knows more than even she knows."

"I'm sorry?" Rune asked, confused.

Lykoulean shook his head. "I mean, she might know more than she thinks she knows. Perhaps Nadil has spoken to her of us after all."

"Your Highness, if she should know these personal matters, than she was planted. We were meant to find her."

"Perhaps…"

The elf shook his head. "What are we to do, then?"

Lykoulean looked to the knight after a long while. "That is the question, isn't it?"

* * *

"Hey Nick," Thatz said as he jumped the half-wall the blond was sitting on, "You like games, right?" 

"Um, okay," she said setting down her doll that Lilolla had given her.

"Okay," he smiled. "Now, all you have to do is…" He began laying out the genius of his plan. The place was too uptight these days. Everyone needed to "cool off". "Do you understand?"

"I, uh, think I do," she said.

"Good girl, now let's get started before he gets here." Thatz rubbed his hands together. This was good, even for him.

After everything was set, Thatz led the girl behind a pair of bushes, far enough away to conceal them but close enough for them to see.

"Um, Mr. Thatz?" Nick asked. "Is this…Wrong?"

"Nah," the thief said with a smile. "It's only fun 'n games. He'll understand."

"Who'll understand?"

"Rath. Quiet! He's coming!"

A few moments later, a dark-haired man came around the corner wearing a dark trench coat. Just as he stepped past the first doorway, his foot slipped from underneath him. Papers would've flee everywhere and he'd have been sprawled on his back had he not have had excellent reaction time and stopped his fall almost before it had begun. He looked to the bushes with dark eyes.

"There are plenty of injury around here, Thatz, without you playing your mindless tricks," Tetheus said without seeming phased. "Miss Nick, I believe you are to report to your room to have your bandages cleaned."

"Sorry, Mister Tetheus!" Nick said spring up, a look of fear on her face.

"Get down," Thatz said pulling on Nick's dress, "He doesn't know we're here!"

"But-!" The girl was pulled down, cutting her off. Tetheus sighed inside and continued on his way.

* * *

"Is he up yet?" Lykoulean asked the nurse. He stood outside Kaistern's room, where the officer lay recovering from critical wounds. 

"He's awake, yes," the nurse answered, "but no where near being able to be 'up'."

The Lord nodded and opened the door. The white-haired officer tried to sit up but had to settle with a "Good day, my Lord" instead.

"How are you feeling?" Lykoulean asked taking a seat by his bedside.

"I've felt better but I can't complain." The officer smiled. "I need to pay more attention to Tetheus' fighting classes."

Lykoulean smiled as well, for a moment, before his face went serious. "Who was the demon?"

Kaistern sighed. "One of Nadil's. Called himself Krakkin or something of the sort. I'm not sure but I suspect he's behind the city-slaughter."

Lykoulean closed his eyes to the headache that was approaching. The demon was still out there and there could be another incident.

"Impossible," a young voice said from the doorway. They both turned to see Nick, eyes glaring at the officer. "I killed Krakkin myself."

Kaistern gaped in awe but Lykoulean was able to speak. "That demon, was he behind the attack on the city we found you in?"

"He killed all those people, yes. But I killed him when he finished. I didn't want to go back."

"Go back to Nadil?" The girl was silent. "Go back to the Demon Lord?"

"I…was scared…of my punishment…" Nick looked down.

Lykoulean rose. "Why were you to be punished, Nick."

She was silent, trying to figure out why she was telling them this. She needed to run and they would never let her if she told them everything. But she found herself speaking anyway. "I wouldn't kill anymore. I…They…" She felt dizzy, as if speaking of the events was making her ill. She stumbled, accidentally knocking over the vase of flowers on the table in the hall. She watched as the glass splintered and broke as it fell against the floor.

You've said too much. Run. Now!>

She took off down the hall, kicking off the annoying shoes as she went. Faster. Faster. Lidan had told her to run and she wouldn't stop until-

Crash.

Her breath came out in short gasps, her body in shock of what had just happened. Across from her, on the floor as well, was a boy with crimson locks. A touch of white dangled just out of his eyes. He starred at her.

"What the h?" Rath asked, confused. Who had he run into? He was just about to jump the last castle gate when he was suddenly thrown to the ground. Now he was looking into the eyes of some girl with golden hair and no shoes. "Who the h are you?"

"Uh, um…" The girl shook her head. What had she been doing? Running? Yes, because she had said something. What had she said? "Nick. I'm Nick. I'm, uh, new?"

"So you're the chick we found," Rath said rubbing his head. "Jeez, give some warning next time, will you?"

"I'm sorry," Nick said. "I was running…from something."

Rath looked back but saw nothing. Shaking his head, he looked back to the girl. "Come on," he said, picking her up from the ground.

"But-" The boy smiled, stopping her. His eyes shone mysteriously.

"But what? We're breaking out."

* * *

Yay for completion! Okay, I'll stop. I'll give ten points to anyone who can come up with a name for the city that was destroyed. My brain hurts too much. Much love on Valentine's Day or whatever holiday's coming up (I don't even know anymore). 

TBC...


	7. Sweet and Sour

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragons Knights if by "own" you mean MAKING money. Me, do that? yeah right.

MMRoxx: No, you're right, it's spelled with an 'o'. I'm just stupid.:) Thanx for the review

**Chapter Seven****: Sweet and Sour  
**

Nick listened intently as the boy next to her explained the workings of a creature called a "demon". She didn't exactly know what he was explaining exactly, but he had bought her something called an ice cream, which was absolutely fabulous, and the sunlight had proven to be enjoyable after she realized it didn't scorch her flesh clean from her bones so she was quite content on listening to whatever came from the knight's mouth. Plus, she liked the sound of his voice. It contained something she couldn't place but she liked it.

"Um, Mister Rath?" she asked when he was done, wanting to hear it-the voice- again, "what is a demon?"

Rath looked over at her and she could see the small bit of anger in his features. So he liked talking about demons, but didn't like talking about demons? Nick tried playing it out in her head but then the anger vanished into something Nick didn't know. She only grew up learning to read the degrees of anger, pain, and fear. Everything else was still new to her.

"I'm a demon," Rath said almost joyfully.

"But you just said you enjoy killing them," Nick pointed out.

"I did. I do."

"I don't understand."

Rath looked on ahead at the many treasure put out on display for sale. It had been a long run, being locked in the castle and it felt great to be out again. Maybe he should pick up something for Cesia. She was sick again, or maybe flowers…? He didn't know about that kind of thing.

"Why are you so stupid, Nick?" Rath asked again.

"I don't know," Nick replied taking no offense. "How would a stupid person know why they're stupid? Stupid people don't know their stupid; they think they're the smartest people in the world."

Rath took the bait. "And you think you're the smartest person in the world?"

Nick smiled. "I was kept in the dark everyday, Mister Rath, I didn't even know the world existed until I woke up here."

The Fire Knight was about to comment when he looked past her and saw a black creature on the wall behind them. It's dark violet eyes glared at him reminding Rath of the King of Demons. His hand instinctively went to the bell hanging from his neck. The thing looked somewhat like a dragon…

A hand on her back stopped her cold. She heard Rath swear as he was thrown into the venders though she didn't see it. Her eyes blurred, her breath stopped completely by the lightness on the touch and the presence she sensed. Her mind went crazy with vision. Of what, she couldn't say, they flashed by too quickly.

"I see the Dragons have taken in our dear little child," a slimy voice said from somewhere. She didn't dare track it.

She fell to her knees, eyes down, ready to receive orders and punishment, which ever came first. Usually it was both at once, while the dark things in the background snickered. Suddenly, the sun was too bright.

"Changing your appearance would never keep us away," Shydeman said, sliding a finger under her chin, cutting her throat with the dark magic. "And this is not Dragon magic. So why, sweet child, did you slaughter one of your brothers instead of the humans and run to the Master's pests? You were not trained to do that."

She could feel the dark liquid lightly drip down her throat. She was silent, trying to stop the shaking in her hands were the ice cream had numbed her fingers.

"Speak," the Demon Officer commanded.

"I am sorry," Nick said a little too quiet for the demon's taste. His whole hand wrapped around her throat, picking her off the ground. She spoke louder, "I don't remember what happened. It is the truth. I woke up, wondering where Master was."

"You foolish little child." Shydeman's voice grew angry. "To lie to me!" He snapped her neck once.

"It was not my intention," Nick said through the pain. He snapped it back and further. "It was not my fault!" He snapped it again. "Lidan told me so! That he would take care of it!"

By this time the Dragon Knight of Fire, also known as Rath Illuser, came charging from the broken stone and gathered crowd, sword in hand, with every intent on killing whomever had tossed him into the glassware whatever his position-also known as the demon Officer Shydeman who just happened to have a wounded young woman in his clutches.

* * *

oy vey, this chapter is REALLY short. All my chapters are short. I'm sorry. But I wanna update once in awhile and since I don't have the story already planned out it goes slowly. Again, sorry. 

But hey, you wants to place bets? Rath, our darling knight, or Shydeman, the demon with the annoying name? No, really, I don't know who'll win but I'm hoping it means PLOT DEVICE! yay...

TBC...


	8. Questionable Circumstances

Disclaimer: Check document for disclaimer. Found it! It says I don't own Dragon Knights! It's very smart!

Hey few. I tried summiting this last weekend, honest, i did! But the document summiter-thing hates me, sadly. This is actually the longest chapter I've written in a while (I looked, I think Chapter three is my longest but I'd have to double check that). Anyway, sorry my updating sucks. My life took a turn for the worst- let's just say I made a lot of enemies between updates. But anyway, more goodness (if you can really call this story that. Thank you Yuskie Sesshimora and MMrox for reviewing the last chapter! And yes, I am bad at puncuation, but i'm working on it! Enjoy.

_**Chapter Eight**_**: Questionable Circumstances  
**

Shydeman glared over his shoulder at the black-scaled creature even as he heard the Fire Knight come charging at him. The cool, amethyst eyes stared into his for what seemed like an eternity.

Let her go> it seemed to say, though it didn't actually speak the words. Let her go or die.>

The Demon Officer wasn't sure if the creature was making a threat or merely a statement of the future. Nevertheless, he had done his job. He could leave.

"You son of a-" Rath yelled as he lifted his sword higher, getting ready to thrust downward. He was caught off guard when Shydeman turned to him, throwing Nick into Rath's chest sending them both crashing to the ground. Rath was quick to push the girl off but by the time he had regained his footing, the Demon was gone. He gave a vulgar cry.

Nick tried to catch her breath as she wiped the street dirt from her lips. The world had gone bleary again and she felt severely light-headed, like she was going to pass out. Rath grabbed her arm to pull her up but she was dead weight in his grip. When he spoke, his voice merged with the other sounds of the city making it impossible to understand. Her vision shifted to Lidan, sitting just above her on the stone wall. He changed shape, morphing into something. Someone.

She tried to recall what had happened. Shydeman had broken her neck three times and that was why it hurt... She had broken her neck somehow... No, someone had broken her neck... Who? That man? Had there been a man there? She had thought so but her memories and thoughts had all mixed together. Now Rath was carrying her to the Dragon castle, where the Dragons lived.

How did she know that? Faces, places and events seemed to enter her mind through some unseen door. She cried out for Lidan, who was walking away now. She yelled for him to tell her what to do.

Rest> he said blessing her with a glance from his beautiful eyes. Rest and I will come for you soon.>

She cried out again, not knowing how to "rest". So many things were happening in her mind she doubted she'd ever rest again.

But Lidan just seemed to smile, a difference in his features she had not yet learned to read, and told her to rest once more.

She focused on his eyes, those beautiful amethyst spheres that gave ease to her hurting body. The world soon melted away until the eyes were the only things she saw. And then she trailed off into sleep.

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with her!" Rath protested. He threw his arms in enthusiastic gestures as he tried to fend off Alfeegi's accusations.Why was it that he was blamed for everything that went wrong? "She was fine until she wasn't, that's all I can say." 

"She was fine," Tetheus corrected, "until Shydeman came and snapped her neck. He must have had a reason."

"She one of them," Rath huffed, "what more reason is there? I'll be the next one to snap her neck."

"You won't touch her," Lykouleon said coming down the stairs from the room he had taken her to. "You don't even know she's here."

"Like that'll stop him," Thatz muttered to Rune, who was looking rather pale about the whole thing.

But Lykouleon's words did seem to end the conversation as Rath tucked his hands in his pockets and went searching for anywhere that didn't have the dragon officers, Lord, and other knights breathing down his neck.

"What are we going to do?" Rune asked after everyone had fallen quiet.

Lykouleon didn't meet his gaze.

"She'll obviously have to be watched," Alfeegi steeped in. " Possibly detained."

"I won't have it," Lykouleon said, surprising everyone. "That girl has been enslaved her whole life. I won't let it come to demon tactics."

"There has to have been a reason for it," Rune said, still uncomfortable. "Even Nadil doesn't imprison all of those around him. Not literally, anyway. Why would he go through so much trouble to lock her away from the world?"

"He must have had special plans for her," Kaistern, who was up and walking despite the nurses warnings, said. "He let her out once and she ran away. His mistake."

"She was ordered to kill an entire town," Ruwalk reminded everyone, " but instead killed another demon."

"Only after she watched the village massacre." Tetheus' voice was stern as always. His dark eyes were pointed away from the room, as if watching something else in the distance. "We don't have the whole story. And I think that until we do, it's safer if we perhaps lock the door."

Thatz cracked a smile. He thought it funny that the only advice the security office could give would be to lock a door.

"Whoever she is," Ruwalk said slowly, as if considering his words carefully. He didn't want to upset Lykouleon more than he already was. "Whatever she is, Nadil wants her back. That's reason enough to try and convince her to fight on our side. Lillolla," the nurse stepped forward, "please stay with her until she awakes. She seems to trust you." The nurse nodded and climbed the stairs to Nick's room.

Thatz threw his hands behind his head and inhaled the sweet smell of dinner. The officers began to disperse, seemingly exhausted by the mere thought of this new battle with the Demon Lord.

* * *

"Hello?" Her voice sounded so weak. There was a time it would fill an entire room, no mater how big, with an effortless whisper. There was a time she could've had whatever she wanted and hadn't needed to ask. But now her voice had grown weak. A simple little girl, that's what she had turned into. 

She was lying in the same bed she had been sleeping in for over two weeks. Her limps were heavy; human bodies took longer to heal. Her throat was dry and tasted of bad milk.

The pure of the air stung her lungs a little as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She would have to concentrate in order to call Lidan. She closed her eyes once again and thought of his black body. His wings came to mind and she finally saw his violet eyes. She felt a tiny pressure on her leg. When she looked, the small black dragon was laying there as if that's where he had been the whole time.

You called?> He asked, his eyes both soft and powerful.

"I feel horrible," Nick moaned, falling back into her pillow. The comfortable fabric covered her face.

You have no more scars> Lidan said matter-of-factly. How is it you hurt?>

"My neck," she answered, her words muffled. "And, something else." She felt the tiny feet of the dragon move up her body. The light weight creature reminded her of the time before everything, when the only thing she knew was it's presence. It made her feel better just remembering those times.

The dark sapphire eyes willed Nick's open. They peered into her mind and soul, reading her thoughts, fears and pains. After some immeasurable time, he blinked. I will heal your conflicts, if that's what you want.>

Nick didn't move for a few moments. Lidan only meant to help her but his healings often left her confused and paranoid. Still, she was aching and almost desperate for relief. Finally she nodded.

Very well. Hold still.>

A tingling began in her neck and she inhaled slowly to keep her nerves calm. The tingling turned into a warm heaviness that moved down her back and legs. The aches and pains of her new body disappeared and a new, beautiful feeling took their place. Colors danced behind her eyelids. Something like wind blew over her, relaxing all her muscles until she was a motionless lump entangled in the bed sheets. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

* * *

TBC...

And now we have instant black dragon! His name is Lidan. Bet you can't guess what his element is. Nick is losing her memory (hence the title "unforgettable") and is menatly ill, i think. She's either helplessly tortured or strangly powerful-like, sorta. i dunno, i'm just the arthur. I think this chapter is a little weird so if you need anything explained, let me know!

Yes, I'm giddy with excitment for the plot I have expirtly crafted (lightning and evil laughter in the background). And its raining! Happy dance! Sorry, done.


	9. Good Intentions

Disclaimer: I can't even spell most of the names right, you think I could OWN anything!

I love Lidan, just so you know. His thought > signs weren't really showing up so i switched to single quotes. He think-talks but he's not pshycic or anything. Just a weird little dragon.

**Chapter Nine****: Good Intentions  
**

After the little meeting in the corridors of the palace with, well, everyone, Lilolla made her way into the upper levels where infirmary patients were kept. It was a little ways, trailing through constantly winding hallways. There was also a number of completely different ways to get to the rooms and Lilolla actually found it refreshing to take a new route.

Truthfully, the whole situation scared the nurse to the core. The idea that the little blond lying in bed could actually repeat past events and bring upon a demon army was enough to frighten even the Dragon Lord.

She exhaled all her fear and inhaled what she hoped was a refreshing breath. She continued to tremble, however. _It's a strange thing,_ she thought, _how easily something can change everything. A tortured soul becomes a twisted one. Such a shame. She could've found a home here, too._

* * *

The corridors seemed vaguely familiar. The while curtains hanging from each and every window framing the beautifully arranged flowers triggered a calming feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt good. 

'You are feeling better, I hope.' Lidan landed gracefully on Nick's shoulder.

"Thank you," she said taking a step into the hall from her opened door. "I feel great. Now, shall we see where and why we are?"

'The Dragon Castle,' the tiny creature said. 'Though why we are here has become unclear, even to me. There seems to be powers working here. I must go.'

The girl turned suddenly. "What? No!" The black dragon could see the girl's fear. "Lidan, how can you leave me here with these people that you haven't met? I have questions. Like what happened to my body? My eyes, my ears, my hair? I don't even know who I am and I don't know where I am and-"

'Hush, child.' Lidan cooed. 'I leave so that I may help you. With your presence altered, I myself have changed. This concerns me. I seek the answers to your questions. Now,' Lidan rubbed his head against her cheek to calm her, licking it as a friendly reassurance, 'I'll leave you.'

"But, I've never been anywhere. I've never interacted with people before! How will I-"

Lidan hoped from her shoulder onto the window ledge. "Just be yourself, child, and they will love you." Then he was gone in the blink of an eye. Nick leaned against the ledge with her hand under her chin.

"But I don't know who I am anymore," she whispered to the flower petals blowing in the wind.

She finally turned from the window, composed herself and walked down the hallway with immense interest. Everything was bright and wonderful! Woodcarvings ran along the white ceiling and down the hallway. Curving and simplistic patterns painted in off-white paint decorated the walls. She hadn't even noticed until she watched the light reflect off of the glass vases in the windows. She walked a little more comfortably, her fingers following the lines behind her.

After a little ways the patterns turned a golden color and became more decorative. She guessed that she was nearing the main part of the castle, though way she did evaded her. She just liked being able to walk in the sun without it stinging.

"You there," a voice behind her said and a moment later a very tall man was walking beside her. "Have you told anyone that you're up?"

Nick looked at the man as they walked. He had jet-black hair and she vaguely remembered his face. "Uh, no, I haven't. Is that bad? Who should I tell?"

The man shook his head. "Never mind," he said. "It doesn't matter if I'm with you. But next time, you must tell someone. The Lord has asked that someone from the Dragon clan be with you always. Is that understood?"

The blond nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." They walked in silence after that and she went back to following the lines on the walls. They seemed more interesting than the man anyway. Not many people passed but when someone finally did, the man had ordered them to tell someone named Lilolla that "the girl was up and being supervised." Nick thought it was funny that the boy the man had stopped had at first seemed utterly frightened when addressed. How could someone be so scared of the tall, slender, black-haired man in a dark trench coat? She thought he was funny looking, actually.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked once the boy had _run _away. "I'm Nick, I think. I can't really remember some things." She thought she saw the funny-looking man raise an eyebrow for a fraction of a second but she couldn't be sure.

"I'm Tetheus," he said in his deep voice, "Black Dragon Officer in charge of security so if you decide to go on another little escapade with Rath I will be there to apprehend you."

Nick was sure she saw fire in his eyes and laughed. At least he was passionate about his work. "Um, Mr. Tetheus? Who's Rath? Oh, the black and white-haired guy, right? Or is it red…"

"Correct, he's one of our Knights." He led her a little ways and opened a door for them both.

"Um, where are we going?"

"To see our fortune teller. She has yet to meet you and I'm curious."

"That's dangerous," she mumbled as she stepped through the door.

* * *

TBC... 

Like I said, suggestions would rock. Please and Thank you for reading!


	10. Fortunes Crossed

Here's another short chapter. Nothing really happens, if you ask me.

Disclaimer: Dragon Knights not owned by me

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_**: Fortunes Crossed  
**

Nick sat in the dark room lit only by candles and stared at the cards laid out on the table. She couldn't see anything beyond the pictures of beautiful woman, wondrous creatures, and frightening scenes but the shorthaired fortuneteller could.

"You have many questions," she spoke at last, after laying the cards down. Some lay face up while others remained hidden. She read the cards without moving anything first. "And you seek something." She closed her eyes, moving her hand from card to card. "You are very friendly but you are a solitary creature. Do you push people away?"

After realizing she had to answer this question, Nick couldn't find her voice. "Uh, well, I don't think so. I haven't really…um…" She looked over her shoulder at Tetheus who leaned against the wall just behind her. Did he know what she was supposed to say? Was he even awake? She couldn't tell if his eyes were even open in the dim light.

Delte nodded as if she expected the answer. Well, it wasn't quite an answer but she kept reading the cards. " You have been starved, in more ways than one," she spoke as she touched the middle cards one by one, "I see compassion and love for someone." This sparked something in the fortuneteller's eyes. She moved to the last of the cards. "And also fear. This emotion rules over you. Tell me, what do you fear?"

Again, a question Nick now had to answer. She never liked answering questions she wasn't given the answer to. She wasn't entirely sure why. It just made her nervous.

"I don't like to…Bugs! I don't like bugs!" She giggled at the cleverness she thought she had until she heard the officer behind her clear his throat. So he was awake, after all.

"It would benefit everyone if you answered the questions truthfully," Tetheus said.

Nick sank a little lower in her chair. She hated being bossed around. She wasn't sure why the sudden change of mood struck her but the place she had woken up in was getting duller and duller by the minute.

Delte began shuffling the rest of the deck she held in her hands. It was almost time to flip the rest of the cards and discover what was really important about this girl. She switched her attention to the outside cards. Flipping them, more magical images appeared. The magic surrounding the cards was released, allowing her to read them easier.

"Darkness. I suppose that's the Demon Lord. It surrounds you like a barrier. I sense demon power on you now, though it's fading little by little."

Tetheus stepped forward. "What does that mean, exactly? Security wise?"

"Means I can still bite," Nick said, "but you won't bleed. Ew, that's gross, why'd I just say that!"

Delte locked eyes with Tetheus. "It means, over time she won't threaten us. Though I don't have any idea if it's just a trick or if she truly is adapting to our life here, in the light and rule of the Dragon Lord."

"She's influential, that's good to know."

"What does, um, in-fle-etchal mean?" Nick asked. No one seemed to pay her any mind.

Tetheus' gaze sat on the table; the supernatural figures and beings almost completely covering the wine-colored cloth until it was but an ignorable detail like so much in the Dragon Castle. "I need to address an issue elsewhere. Lady Delte, you will inform us of everything you uncover here."

"Of course," the fortune-teller said, though it hadn't been a question. The door somewhere behind Nick was opened and closed and Delte let out a sigh. "Now that the atmosphere is a bit less…Stuffy, let's continue, shall we?" She gave the blond an encouraging smile.

"Alright," Nick answered, bored and completely confused by everything. She was getting used to it, though.

Delte continued flipping cards. The action was soft and slow at first, like she was getting a feel for the cards, making sure there were no mistakes. Minutes passed with only an occasional flip of a card. Nick had been thinking through everything she could recall, which wasn't much. Her upbringing was dark and took up little space in her mind, then her one and only journey into the outside world and then waking up among dragon-people where she had her fortune read and…oh, that was still happening.

Nick looked up to ask something but the question was wiped from her mind when she saw the Fortune-teller's face. She had stopped her reading and stared at one card that seemed a bit scarier than the others. Pure fear flashed across Delte's eyes, and then she began her reading again, flipping cards, rearranging them with such fortitude that it was madding.

"I've never seen this card before," Delte said, her voice a low whisper. "It has been in my deck since I received it from the Elder yet it has never before come up." She looked up and saw Nick trembling, like a child being scolded. "So you know what it means, too."

"No," Nick said slowly, "But it's freaking me out. This…Feeling. What is it?"

Delte looked down at the card once more and saw that it held the girl's entire future. The blond was doomed, plain and simple. "Despair," she said.

* * *

To Be Continued...  



	11. Calming Tides

A short Chapter, to pass the time. I'm trying to fugure out how to reveal EXACTLY who Nick is.

Diclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights

_**Chapter Eleven**_**: Calming Tides  
**

"Ruwalk!" a voice yelled out as he stopped to close the door to Kaistern's hospital room. "Mr. Ruwalk!"

"What is it, Delte?" he asked seeing how distressed the fortuneteller was. Then again, everyone in the Dragon Castle seemed to look like the world was ending these days. A pity, it was for sure. "Anything wrong?"

Delte swallowed hard, trying to form the right words to say. It was a delicate matter to report and she wanted to help Nick out as much as she could. "That new girl, the blond, she was up. Tetheus brought her to me to have her fortune read."

"That's fortunate," Ruwalk laughed. It seemed he had to make more jokes these days to lighten everyone up. It occurred to him that it was time for new ones. "I mean, that girl is amazing. Up walking around in no time. Do you like her? I have yet to meet our guest, I must admit."

"I like her fine," Delte said, still uncomfortable. "Which is why I wanted to tell you of the reading and not the security officer. I do hope my predictions of your reactions are wrong."

"What is it?" Ruwalk asked, more curious now. "Is it bad?"

Delte looked at the tiles, a nervous red coming to her face. Why was it she had to have done the reading? Cesia was the main fortuneteller. As of that moment, Delte envied Cesia of her illness.

"Well, I…I believe t-that girl to be as closely related to the Demon Lord as, well, d-demonly possible."

It was out now. Out for anyone to take and abuse or terrify or torture with.

She didn't hear a sigh or any kind or recognition to tell her that Ruwalk had even heard her. She looked up. Ruwalk was looking at her but she could tell it was a mental stare; he was thinking.

"You're sure?" he asked after a minute.

"A dark card came up that has never before come up. When Nick left, I did a reading for the Demon Lord. The same card came up." Ruwalk didn't seem to care about any of this. "I am sure."

Ruwalk nodded and began toward the main part of the castle, motioning Delte to follow. "What else did you find?"

"Uh…" Delte was confused. "Sir?"

"Anything in the reading? Impending doom, fall of all civilization, that sort of thing. Any of that?"

"No," Delte said. "No, mot much else about her was…frightening."

Ruwalk seemed happy by this information as he began humming. The sound relaxed Delte a bit and allowed her to take a deep breath to let in the peace. It was a beautiful day, and the breeze was so nice. The weather had been perfect these last few days. She wondered how long it would last.

"Did you say Nick left your chambers?" Ruwalk had stopped humming.

"Yes," Delte replied feeling well again.

"Was she with someone?" Ruwalk asked.

"No," Delte said. Then the reality hit her. Nick wasn't supposed to walk around without anyone. Tetheus had told her that. Now that they had learned that Nick to be connected (assembly generically) to the Demon Lord made the order all the more important. Instantly, her panic was back. "Do you think we should find her!"

"Oh no, I'm sure it's fine," Ruwalk said, still looking ahead. "It looks as if Rath had her."

Delte looked as well and saw the Fire Knight leaping over walls and benches with the blond directly behind him. It was a really funny scene, actually.

"I wonder what he did this time," Ruwalk mused.

* * *

Rath, after years of experience in ticking Alfeegie off, knew exactly when and how to get under the officer's skin. And never before had he seen the man THIS mad. Demon or not, the girl was hilarious. 

"Do you think we should stop and apologize to that guy?" Nick yelled to him.

Rath risked a look over his shoulder at the cursing Alfeegie. "Nah, better not. He'll be fine in a month or two."

"A whole month?"

Rath smiled. "I wouldn't come to dinner if I were you."

* * *

TBC... 

I like the fact that Nick gets in trouble no matter what. And oh the trouble to come...


	12. Blood Relations

Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to the creator and owners of Dragon Knights and are being used for a fictional and nonprofit story by a fan.

**Unforgettable**__Now with more calcium!

_**Chapter Twelve**_: **Blood Relations  
**

"That girl is a menace!" Alfeegi yelled. "A horrid! An absolute Rath times a million! HORRIBLE!"

"And you're screaming about this why?" The Dragon Lord asked. He couldn't help asking again. Alfeegi was so funny while explaining.

"She…She…! It's too horrible to say again!"

"It's not that bad…" Lykouleon tried.

"Yes it is! My lilies! My begonias! All ruined!"

"Not to mention the demolished garden shed, the, ah, derailed west wing stair case and a few doors a hundred feet high missing from the throne room but hey, the flowers are a lot more horrifying." Lykouleon laughed heartedly.

Alfeegi couldn't stand to look at his lord. "I wouldn't mind so much if the entire perimeter of the palace didn't look like a battle ground!" He was referring to the five foot trenches the young lady had dug to dig up all the flowers which now made the palace look like a haunted house sitting atop the hill with it's own mote (if anyone knows how to spell the word correctly, tell me please). The blond while escaping from Alfeegi had done all the other damage. Except the doors: they were still wondering about those.

"How do you think she managed in dodging that pillar you threw at her," Lykouleon mused, "I mean, it was seven inches from her head when she slipped on that rug…"

But Alfeegi was too traumatized to even function in the reality of his world and utterly shut down as he muttered curses and nonsense on the way to his room. The Lord was still in tears about the situation when he noticed two bright, gray eyes peering at him from around the doorframe (the door being misplaced and all).

"Come in, come in," Lykouleon said whole-heartedly to Nick. "He's gone, you're fine."

When she entered, the girl was on the verge of tears. His Highness' laughter hadn't stopped just yet and she felt even more horrible.

"Come here and sit next to me," Lykouleon smiled at her. "I won't bite, promise."

The remark made her cringe, though she wasn't sure why.

"I…I s-sorry…M-mister Dragon Lord," she managed to say without crying.

"Of course you are," the Lord cooed. "You aren't evil, and it was a mistake. An accident, alright? Don't worry, we can plant more plants. You could even help if you wanted. Would you mind telling me why you chose to pick all the plants around the palace, though? It is a bit curious."

"I just wanted to pick some flowers for you. And Rath. So you'd like me. And Mr. Tetheus because I thought something pretty would make him smile. Oh, and for Lidan when he comes back."

Lykouleon smiled at the innocence of the girl. They hadn't had that since Rath's child years. It was somewhat refreshing. "I like you fine, Nick. I only wish you'd feel more comfortable here. As for Rath, I think he's actually quite taken with you. I'm sure you impressed him with your Anti-Alfeegi maneuvers. Who is Lidan? I don't believe I've ever heard his name before, though it sounds familiar."

"Oh, Lidan's very nice. He's my dragon! My mentor and healer and best friend and father. We're inseparable, except when he occasionally leaves. I should introduce you to him when he returns. He's never gone for long."

**_Curiouser and curiouser_.** "A dragon did you say? What kind?"

Nick suddenly got a chill. She had forgotten it's meaning, however. It was the sense that she shouldn't be sharing information but in was unidentified to her mind since Lidan's healing session.

"A black one," she said.

**_A black one!_** Lykouleon was instantly thinking back to the rain, the blood, the village. He had seen a black dragon that day. Running right up to Nick, before anyone knew who or what she was. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, no one still knew anything about that girl drenched in blood.

His thoughts were interrupted by a polite knocking on the doorframe.

"Yes, come in."

Ruwalk entered, looking amused. "What happened to the doors?" he asked. "And the railing on the stairs?"

Nick turned a shade of red.

"Never mind that, I'll tell you later. Call it renovations." Lykouleon waved him over to join the two at the stairs before the thrones. "What is it you came for?"

"Is this the girl of everyone's concerns?"

"This is Nick. Nick, this is Ruwalk. He was the one absent from the dinner last week."

"Nice to meet you, Nick," Ruwalk said with a smile.

"Um, hello," she squeaked.

"What news, Ruwalk?" the Lord asked again.

"From Delte. The girl's fortune. Would you like me to wait until we are alone?"

"It's Nick's fortune, she has a right to know." Lykouleon looked to Nick for a conformation from her. None came. Nick's eyes were glued to the floor. Honestly, she had desire to hear it again.

"Well, it seems that Nick has not merely been captive to the Demon Lord." Ruwalk cleared his throat. "They are related. We're not sure how, just yet. Only that Nadil and Nick hold a common bond with one another."

_**Well**_, Lykouleon thought, _**things just got more complicated.

* * *

**_To Be Continued...

Anti-Alfeegie maneuvers not included...


	13. Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights. I can't speak Japaness, either. Just so you know.

Yes, this IS another update. Rejoice if you like me. Burn things if you don't. Sorry, longer chapter.

**Chapter Thirteen****: Unlucky**

Dark rain clouds had been gathering around the city, just on the edge of the border since Nick's healing session with Lidan. They had yet to make their way toward the castle until just recently and could now be seen on the horizon from the Dragon Castle. Cesia, who had been kept cooped up in her room horribly ill for a good month, was out on the balcony against the nurse's best wishes.

She rubbed her aching forehead, trying to ignore her senses and enjoy the day. It wasn't working out very well. A cool breeze blew and all was peaceful, despite the clouds outlined by the sunset. Inside, her stomach was turning upside-down and inside out as her muscles ached in agony. No one seemed to know what she had but Cesia was beginning to guess it had something to do with her fortune-telling powers. She had noticed when she had finally awakened from the fever-induced sleep that the crystal ball by her bedside was going crazy. And ever nerve in her body was screaming "Nadil" with painful passion.

She was trembling and drenched in cold sweat but she didn't want to return to her room. She had awakened for some reason. Whatever that had been driving her sensitivity to magic nuts had developed in some way that allowed her to wake.

Watching the clouds sparkle in oranges and purples, Cesia knew the Demon Lord would soon disrupt the peace of the Dragons. It was only a matter of time…

* * *

Rath made his way through the confines of the palace to Rune's usual evening spot. There was a lot on his mind. 

He saw the elf through the tapestries in the Library sitting on the grand window's edge reading an old, tattered book in the fading light of the setting sun.

"When was the massacre of Rimune?" he asked bluntly, as it was Rath's nature. (Rimune is the city they found Nick in.)

Rune didn't look up from his book. "About three weeks, maybe closer to four. Why?"

Rath bit his thumbnail while he thought. "How long does it take to get from the Demon Castle to Rimune?"

Rune looked up, trying to reason out why Rath would care about such a thing. The Fire Knight smiled innocently. "I just wanna know," he said. "I've got a hunch."

"Anywhere from a week to a few days, I suppose. Are you going to share this hunch?"

"Nope," Rath said already walking away. He had a demon to see.

* * *

"I think it's time you told us everything you know," Lykouleon said. "If we can clean this up without bloodshed, then let us." 

"I don't understand," Nick said, feeling cornered. "I've told you."

"Hardly," Ruwalk said, not meaning to sound forceful but failing. "We know nothing about you."

"She doesn't have a real name," Lykouleon backtracked. "We know she was imprisoned by Nadil but for how long? Did he raise you?"

"I…don't remember." Nick said.

"Do you remember why Shydeman attacked you in the marketplace?"

"I don't remember an attack of any kind. When was I in the market place?"

"Yesturday. With Rath," Ruwalk said. "Do you remember Rath?"

"I remember running away from Mr. Alfeegi with him just now but that was the first I've seen of him."

Lykouleon and Ruwalk exchanged glances.

"Would you please tell us what you do remember?" Lykouleon asked. "Starting with when you first woke up at the Dragon Castle."

"Well, I woke this mourning. I can't really remember when I first woke up here, but it had to have been before today because everything looked familiar. But, that's okay, because it's always like that after Lidan heals me."

"Lidan?" Ruwalk asked.

"Her dragon," Lykouleon explained. " Lidan healed you because of what Shydeman did to you?" he asked the blond.

"I don't know who Shydeman is," Nick said.

"You did the other day."

" I don't remember. I thought Lidan had healed me because I was injured. I only guessed I had been here before because the things looked familiar. I do know I wasn't always here, though."

"How?" Ruwalk asked.

"A feeling," she tried explaining. " I have this feeling I was somewhere else once. I don't know where, though."

"So," Lykouleon tried putting the pieces together, "when Lidan, your dragon, heals you, your memory slips?"

"Yes, because then I don't have to remember how I got hurt, if it's something really bad. That would make me afraid and I can't be afraid."

"What would you be afraid of?"

"I'd be afraid to continue living."

An eerie silence fell as Ruwalk and Lykouleon exchanged worried glances. The more Ruwalk heard, the more skeptical he was that Nick was even a real creature. He was beginning to think the blond had been made, much like Nadil's other pawns. This would certainly upset Lykouleon.

Nick got up to look out the window, feeling the eyes of the men in the room. Clouds were coming in; they were just about over the castle now. The sun was setting. It would be a dark night, a long night. **_A painful night…_**

"Lidan!" she squealed as the black creature circled her neck, embracing her the only way he could. He licked the child's cheek, not speaking but silently letting her know how much he cared for his master. "Lidan, I missed you. Did you find anything?"

Lidan didn't respond for a very long time, circling her neck, spotting the Dragon Lord's eyes. He positioned himself on her so that he could hardly be seen by anyway but Nick. '_I must speak with you alone, Child._'

"Lidan…" her voice was a worried whisper.

'_I know_,' he soothed, '_I feel your fear. You do not have to show them_.'

Lykouleon had seen the fabled Lidan, that he was sure. He was also sure he absolutely detested the creature. It reeked of Nadil's power and energy. One glance told him Ruwalk could sense it also. Still, there was something very familiar about the thing.

Nick caressed her reunited treasure with a passion that sickened the Lord. He thought of the creature that had brutally attacked a peaceful village, murdering, no, slaughtering hundreds. Thousands. No creature of Nadil's should be loved. None.

"Nick," he tried to begin. When he did, the blond whipped around, still holding her dragon. The light from the giant window behind her had ceased to form as light so the only glow came from the candles next to the doorframes behind Lykouleon and Ruwalk. The effect it cast upon the girl's face was truly frightening. "Nick,-" he stopped again, noticing a drop of blood running from her eye down her cheek. "Are you hurt?"

"Sir." Ruwalk's whisper was low but help his urgency. Lykouleon nodded, he saw the dragon's eyes as well. They were mirror images of the Demon Lord's.

"It appears we have a demon in the house," he told his officer.

* * *

To Be Continued... 

Demon-eyed dragons not included...


	14. Unraveling Strings

Disclaimer: 14th verse, same as the first!

**Chapter Fourteen: Unraveling Strings**

"It appears we have a demon in the house."

Maybe it was Ruwalk's imagination but the atmosphere of the palace just got a little creepier.

"A...demon?" Nick asked. "W-where?" Her voice trembled. The drop of blood on her cheek was followed by another and another from an unseen wound on her face. She wiped them away, as if now just seeing them for the first time. "What-?"

Lidan looked at Nick with concern. _'Are you hurt, Child!'_ he asked confused. He licked at the blood, only to show disgust. _'This is not your blood.'_

Lykouleon looked from the dragon to the girl holding it and back. The two of them seemed just as confused as he and Ruwalk were. Maybe the situation wasn't as bad as it appeared.

"Demons! Demons in the castle!"

The cry was repeated, getting louder and fading away along with the footsteps that carried it.

Maybe the situation was bad after all.

Nick turned back to the window, looking down on the backside of the palace and the gardens crawling with dark forces. This...This was too much. Where had they come from? Whatever they were, they were ugly and scary and suddenly she could feel her legs tremble. Deep inside, she knew who and what they were. She knew they were demons, sent from the Demon Lord to destroy all Dragons. She knew they were vicious and bloodthirsty. Deep down, past the forgotten memories and unhealed scars, she knew that she was _one_ of them.

"Boo."

She felt her knees buckle as Rath swung in from the window and grip her around the neck.

"You little Nadil-wanabee, where the h--- did you get all these demons from?"

Nick's mouth felt full of sand and she was too scared to respond. Rath's eyes weren't at all how she had seen them before, just hours before in fact. They had been warm, inviting...beautiful. Now they were cold and... Demonic.

"Rath," Lykouleon said trying to calm the knight, "put her down, we need to get to the bottom of this."

But Rath didn't put her down. "It's Nadil, _Highness_," he said, putting special emphasis on the last word. "This is her, she's been making Cesia sick, and she's why the demons are in the castle. This stupid girl is that son of a b---- Nadil and the only way to stop a demon is to-" He sucked in a breath as his blood dripped to the floor. He saw that the black dragon had his slimy teeth sunk right into Rath arm, soaking it with blood.

_'Let her be, demon.'_

Rath narrowed his eyes. "Piss off," he said hitting the dragon with his other hand.

"Rath!"

The Fire Knight glanced over to see Cesia, weakly leaning against the wall for support. "The…Demon Lord!" She was breathing hard and drenched in sweat. Ruwalk was quickly at her side to help her. "He's…Right outside!"

Rath took one last look at the girl, growing increasingly pathetic as her air supply ran out, before dropping her to the floor and making his way down the hall with his sword drawn.

Lidan was instantly at Nick's side. _'He's here, Child. We must run again.'_

Nick looked up at the dragon through blurry eyes. "Why, Lidan?" she asked. "Again?"

Lykouleon was at a momentary loss at what to do. He had to go fight off Nadil from the castle ending their war finally. But, seeing Nick laying crumpled on the floor, her hair now turning black at the ends stopped him. She was the key in all this. It was all happening because of this silly little girl.

_**Why?**_

"My Lord! Your assistance is required admittedly!"

He did not turn to see who it was. He knew what was happening. Beneath and around him the sounds of battle echoed through the castle walls. Screams, explosions, and the familiar sound of metal against metal lingered a second longer each time it repeated. He knew how many men he was losing, how many he had lost. The question now was whether he could do anything to stop it. And glancing upon the girl, he believed he just might.

_'We haven't time, Child, come! Now!'_

Nick had never seen Lidan so worried. "What's happening Lidan? Why is it repeating itself?"

_'I will tell you later.'_

"You will tell me now." Nick made an effort to look like she meant it. She was no longer under the spell that Lidan cast during healing sessions. She was breaking free of his influence. She could feel her bruises once more.

Lidan looked…was it surprised? Then angry.

_'You and I are one and the same yet I am charged with taking care of you. We are alive because of me. Do not question me Child, I won't lead you astray.'_

There was once a time when she would have nodded and let him take over. She wanted to let him take care of her. Those beautiful, purple eyes had never once let her down, only made her want more. Lidan was her **God**. But he had never once answered her questions. Had never once let her learn on her own. After escaping from that dungeon, and she remembered quite clearly now, he had dictated their actions. The city, killing Krakken, staying at this castle; all were his decisions. If it wasn't a Demon Lord, it was a demon dragon ruling her life.

"One and the same?" Anger boiled inside her, heating her words. "One and the same! Then tell me, my counterpart, my brother, just who the h--- are we!"

Lidan eyes held no emotion. _'We are part of the Demon Lord. And he wants us back.'

* * *

_**To be Continued...**

Bloodthirty demons sold seperatly!


	15. Transition

Disclaimer: I wish I could own dragon knights, 'cause then I'd actually know what's going on! But I don't, so its sad.

**Chapter Fifteen: Transition**

The hallways were dark; black smoke billowed out of the windows and doors making it nearly impossible to see. Rune had to repress the urge to scream, "I told you so" at the top of his lungs. One look at Rath told him his partner felt the same. How many times would they be played as fools by the Demon Lord before they finally killed him!

Rath seemed extra ticked off. Normally, even under betrayal, he enjoyed killing demons. It was his way of getting back. But he didn't look pleased today. He looked mad. And possibly hurt. Rune learned not to ask about Rath and what he was feeling, but hoped the two of them could talk later about everything. If there was a later.

"I didn't even sense how powerful she was," Rath mumbled under his breath, as if reading the faerie's questions in his looks. "I didn't even know she was demon until Shydeman showed up. We spent five hours in that market place."

"No one knew who or what she was," Rune offered in an urgent whisper. "She fooled everyone. Even Delte. Even Cesia."

Rath let out a "like that's hard to do," and brought out his sword. It shone like a beacon in the darkness for a few rare moments before becoming like everything else: dark and seemingly untrusting.

* * *

Lykouleon stopped dead in his tracks. Demon Lord? So Nick was..." What?" he asked unable to comprehend what was being said. 

Lidan wasn't looking at the Dragon Lord.

Nick's eyes were wide but if she was angry, scared or surprised, the dragon couldn't tell. She took in a breath, unable to calm her nerves. They were screaming and every fiber of her being felt as if she was being ripped apart. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a shaky hand. She didn't even notice it beginning to change to its original color.

The Demon Lord...She was PART of him? That devil of a creature, that horrible thing that words couldn't even describe, was her...

She wiped at the blood on her cheek again. It wouldn't stop. It just followed the same line from her eye to her mouth and dripped to the floor.

"Explain this to me, Lidan," she said in a weak voice. She hadn't begun to cry yet, but she knew she was getting there.

The dragon looked toward the Dragon Lord, a pleading look in it's awful purple eyes.

_'Please, do not judge us as you would without explanation.'_

Lykouleon crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes trying to get some type of grip on the situation. "I've been asking for one for a while now," he said. "You will tell me or I'll no choice but…" he tried to think of something really terrifying to say, "turn you over to Rath."

* * *

Cesia couldn't tell which way Rath had gone. She clung to the walls, all her strength put into trying to stay standing up. "Ruwalk, do you see him?" she asked. 

"I believe he was heading for the garden," Ruwalk replied, "but it's difficult to make out anything through the darkness and smoke."

"Thank God we haven't run into any demons," Cesia commented.

Ruwalk kept a strong hold on his sword. "We'll see how long our luck holds." He spotted a dark figure through the smoke. "Stay here."

He approached cautiously, making sure he wasn't attacking an ally.

"Ruwalk," it spoke in a calm tone. "We need to secure the castle."

Ruwalk let out a breath he hadn't known he had been keeping. "Sure thing, Tetheus." He glanced over his shoulder at the fortuneteller. She was fading fast. "Help me get Cesia to her room."

"No," she protested when Tetheus had a grip on her arm to support her. "No, I have…I have to make sure Rath doesn't…doesn't get himself killed."

"I can take care of that," the Security officer said. He turned to Ruwalk. "Where is the Lord?" he asked.

"In his throne room," Ruwalk said, coughing from the fumes. "Where I told him to stay. Nick's with him."

Tetheus studied the other officer for a minute. "We'll need to get to them right away."

An explosion brought some of the castle down. A wicked, demonic laugh echoed through the halls, cutting through the silence.

"Let's hurry," Ruwalk said, rising to his feet. "It's getting rather dangerous." As if that wasn't the biggest understatement ever.

* * *

"Take this you bloody imp!" Rath yelled, slicing the creature in two. That made seventeen down and he counted forty-two to go. Four had appeared since he last checked. "Why don't you just show yourself," the Fire Knight asked sensing the chill in the air. "Or better yet, fight your own d--- battles!" He swung behind him, catching Shydeman's arm. Blood splattered his face and clothes. 

"You're pay for that," the demon officer cursed. He stood before his master, no doubt protecting him like the dog he was.

"Did you come back for Cesia?" Rath asked, already attacking again. "Is she why you're here?" He gave a roundabout kick and ducked to dodge a slash from Shydeman's sword. "Your little puppet did her job, now you gonna leave with our heads or what?"

"Puppet?" Nadil asked, enjoying the spectacle. "Rath, you self-centered idiot, she is much, much more than that."

"Yeah, figured," Rath mumbled. "Only makes sense you let the male demons have any free will." He made an attempt to strike the demon, but Nadil simply caught his sword. The Demon Lord smiled.

"You still believe this is about that worthless little witch girl. Or, better yet, you. This is why I hate losing demons to you dragons." He picked Rath up by his sword and threw him over his shoulder. "You all become so arrogant."

* * *

TBC... 

Bloody imps not sold in stores.

Personally, I don't like this chapter. I don't like what's said or how Nadil acts. It sickens me. But its been sitting on my computer since the last update and it hasn't gotten any better and i feel bad about making you guys wait so long for such a crappy update. I'l try hard this time. Promise.


	16. Dragon Demon

Seriously xxDKGurlxx, I LOVE your reviews! Thank you for sticking with me this whole time.

Did I thank you, Saabelswife? Well thanks if I didn't for the review. It makes me feel all warm inside!

This took me FOUR days to upload. Fanfiction just didn't like it I guess. I'm so so so sorry for this late update, especially since I finished it a day after the LAST chapter and I was going to upload chapter 17 by now, but because of the tech difficuties I got so fed up that my writing spree was over. I'll work on the next chapter tonight, then try to get it up in the next couple of days, I HOPE! I'm really sorry and feel really bad, especially since this is basically the beginning of the climax, which will be ch. 17 if all goes well. Then you wont have to read this sorry escuse for a Fanfic anymore!

**Chapter Sixteen: Dragon Demon  
**

Rath landed not so gracefully on his side and used his sword to block the black magic spell Nadil had sent towards him. For someone who usually sat back and had everything done for him, the Demon Lord was fighting pretty fiercely. **_Why_**, Rath thought. **_What is so important this time that wasn't before?_**

He might've the chance to ask if Nadil wasn't pulling every magic spell from his belt to get the fight over with as soon as possible.

He threw a glance over his shoulder toward the door. Where was Rune with the hundred Dragon fighters like the faerie had promised? Stupid, good-for-nothing, non-fighting elf-wannabee…

A scream. Who had it come from? The Knight barely had time to register that it was his own scream before being strangled by very small, white creatures with wiry, sharp fingers. **_Bloodsuckers…_** His eyes went hazy as he tried ripping the things from his neck. He couldn't breath and his left arm had been a casualty to the blast Shydeman had fired from behind. He wished he could remember everything that had happened before then but to be honest the fight had melted into a series of action and counteractions. No thinking. No time to think now…

Nadil's stench was blocked out by the lack of open airways but Rath knew it all to well as the Demon Lord drew closer. Those eyes that carried no soul inside of them, those sharp teeth, that instinctive smile. He knew the Demon Lord well, too well for his tastes. He hated the realization that he'd die knowing all too much the evil that was Nadil.

"You see now, Rath?" That voice, heavy and light at the same time floated in and out of the dieing knight's thoughts. "It is not you I want. It is not Cesia. It is not even Lykouleon, my worst enemy and deepest hatred. It is she. That stupid creature you took a liking to. Die knowing that."

There was a yell and the sound of blood gushing from a wound behind them both. Nadil turned, allowing Rath to see Shydeman on the floor, his head laying a few feet away and the Dragon Lord with a dirty sword.

* * *

To Be Continued... 

I think I owe a tad of expanation. See, "Bloodsuckers", those little creepy-looking white things strangling my favorite Dragon Knight of Fire, are of my own imagination. I had NO idea how Nadil was going to get Rath and thought about how I wanted Rath, um, to die. So, they aren't in the comic but i thought they were creepy. So there it is, i'm sorry if it's a stupid idea. But hey, HEADLESS ACTION! Everyone likes a good decapitation right? Right?


	17. Trickery

**_Chapter Seventeen: _Trickery**

Blood flowed across the floor, pouring from the headless corpse in front of Lykouleon. It took all he had to keep from cringing at the sight. It had been a cheep shot but he needed to corner the Demon Lord.

He waited for Nadil to show some reaction. Anything. After all, he had just struck down his right-hand man.

Slowly, the Demon Lord smiled.

"So, you've finally come to your senses. You've realized that you can't win."

Lykouleon clung to his sword, felt its grip become familiar once more. Behind Nadil, he could see Rath fighting to breath, his fingers digging into the Bloodsuckers to spare a few more moments of sir. "Call off your army," Lykouleon demanded, not daring to wipe the blood from his face.

Nadil's smile didn't flatter. "You are in no position to make demands." He motioned toward Rath, who was on his knees, barely able to fight any longer.

"I think I am. I've just killed your only means of support, my soldiers are already clearing out the castle and I have what you're looking desperately for. And I have no intention in keeping her unless you release Rath and leave forever."

At this the Demon laughed. The sound echoed down the eerie hallways, now devoid of life. The sound of battle had faded and been replaced by maniacal laughter.

Rath gasped as a bloodsucker repositioned itself on his neck. He struggled to stay conscience as he chewed on the side of his mouth. Blood poured into his mouth. The pain made it a little easier to stay awake. He spit.

One of the bloodsuckers shifted, looking at the blood puddle. It could smell it. Rath took a long breath as one of them jumped to the ground to lick up the dark puddle. The Knight spit further; the liquid landed near Nadil's feet but the Demon Lord didn't notice.

"You have no power over me, Dragon." Nadil glared at the Lord in spite. "You never have."

Lykouleon scowled and raised his sword. His stance made him look superior to the Demon King. "I have something you would risk the devastation of your army for. You would pay any price. That is power."

Nadil's smile widened. "Then bring her out!" The outburst was very strange coming from so coy an enemy. "After all, that was your first mistake. Bringing her to me. So bring her out! She is right behind you!"

* * *

To Be Continued... 

Thank you so much for the review, DKGurl, yours are always so cute. I'm almost done with this story, all of it, but I didn't want to not be able to upload it so here is the less exciting part of the rising action or climax or conclusion, whatever it's called. I figure I'll finish the story, then post the las chapters all in a row so I don't anger anyone. Plus, I need to get this done while I still have time to work on it. :D But thank you to everyone who has been reading and double thanks to those who have reviewed. I'm actually thinking of writing another one:D But maybe it'll be something I know more abot, like Star Wars or something. But, enough of me yakking, you probably don't read this part anyway. YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY SIR!


	18. Like the Wind All Things Fade

Disclaimer: oh the woes of copyright infridgment...

**_Chapter Eighteen_: Like the Wind, all things Fade**

Lykouleon didn't need to look over his shoulder at Nick to feel the girl's fright. She had been trembling in the throne room and she was close to passing out now. Her fear was not hard to sense.

"Do not move," Ruwalk whispered from his position beside her. They were both hidden in shadow behind the Dragon Lord but it was obvious now they were where Nadil indicated. "Do not speak. Show no fear, Nick. You mustn't let him control you."

The girl couldn't even nod. Her bleeding cheek had subdued into a scared face and her hair was almost completely black. The roots were turning a deep navy. Ruwalk also noticed the girls dull eyes. What she was changing into and what had triggered the transformation was still a mystery.

Lidan stood silently to her side. The dragon kept his eyes low and took the trouble of not touching his master in any way. He hadn't spoken since they had left the throne room. His wings were low and he either didn't react to seeing Nadil or he hadn't even noticed him.

"You see, oh mighty Lord of the oh so mighty Dragons, you really have no clue about anything." Nadil threw back his cape and rested his hand on his sword. "If you did, you would have destroyed her when you had the chance."

Lykouleon kept his eyes on the hand of his enemy. "Bluffs won't let you escape."

"Yes, yes," the Demon Lord agreed, motioning to shoo away the figurative pests. "Bluffs do not solve the problem at hand. I suggest you stop then. Before your knight," he motioned to Rath, "gets even more hurt. Or dead."

"Release Rath and call away your armies." Lykouleon stated again. "And I won't kill this monster that carries your blood. Your life inside her."

Nick clutched Ruwalk's arm, cutting him slightly with her fierce grip. "Do not let him take me," she whispered, barely audible. "Lykouleon, do not let him take me!"

Ruwalk stroked the girl's hair, calming her as best he could. The whole situation was confusing beyond comprehension but he trusted his Lord.

"Kill her!" Nadil encouraged. "Kill her! See what happens. You're only saving me the trouble."

Ruwalk noticed a tear streaking down Nick's face. "He's…He's going to…" She couldn't finish. Ruwalk couldn't stand the girl's horror-ridden eyes. He pressed her against his chest. "Ruwalk, he going to kill Rath," she said into his breast.

"No he won't," Ruwalk cooed, now confused as to who the girl was crying for. " And he won't kill you either."

"Of course he'll kill me! I'm the only one who…" she wiped her face on his shirt. "It's really making sense now. He didn't mean to…" She turned still clinging to the officer. Her eyes stared at Rath, who was slowly rising. He had been able to dislodge a few of the demons and was ripping the rest from his neck in cold vengeance. She didn't want him to die.

"He's lying!" She screamed, stepping out of the shadows. "He's bluffing!"

_'Child…'_ Lidan warned._ 'Child, do not…'_

She ignored him. "He's lying! He can not kill me!"

"You little b," Nadil snarled, his smile finally wiped from his face. "You filthy scum. I would kill you in a heartbeat."

"Too bad you don't have a heart," Rath said behind him, still weak but standing.

"Nick…" Lykouleon said, angry with her for revealing herself.

She turned slightly. "Master Lykouleon, I-"

"**YOU NAMED HER!**" Nadil yelled in shock. He laughed in astonished horror. "What did she tell you she was, an abomination from my flesh that I cast out? Or perhaps a powerful demon that I simply lost track off? Maybe you thought she'd actually help you out! Be on your side! You have no idea what she is, Lykouleon."

"She is you," Lykouleon said suddenly. "She is your flesh, your blood, and, perhaps the most frightening of all, your power! You are her master and in turn she is yours."

Nadil laughed again, this time pulling out his sword completely mad with rage and amusement. "It is so nice that you got this out in the open! It is so deeply **WRONG!**" He struck out against the Dragon Lord. Their swords clashed.

"He is wrong, but only partially," Nick said walking up next to them without stumble. She glared into Nadil's violet eyes, filled with fear (she could identify it without a doubt), and smiled. "I know what I am now, " she said with a new, calm and powerful voice. She put her hands to the Demon Lord's chest and pushed, sending the evil creature against the far wall.

"I know who I am now!" She wiped the tears from her face. She could scarcely believe what she was saying but she said it anyway. The matter was resolving its self and the answers she was left with now, no matter how unbearable they were, were still answers. She approached the Demon Lord. He lay on the ground with a broken back, unable to summon any power to help himself. He would never have the power to do anything again. The truth was destroying him, literally.

"I am you, aren't I?" she asked as she leaned down next to her former master. "I am your innocence. I am your Dragon Knight. The one you killed when you swallowed the Wind Dragon."

The room stood dead silent. No one dared move. Rath looked as though he had been sucker punched and finally fell backwards without the strength to stand any longer. The white bloodsuckers lay withering from lack of blood and power from the Demon Lord to fuel them. Lykouleon let his sword tip drop to the floor suddenly too exhausted to hold it up.

_The Wind Dragon?_

The gaze in the room slowly shifted from Nick to Lidan who stood a few feet behind her. The little thing pulled back slightly, a sense of complete confusion surrounding him.

"The _Wind Dragon_?" Rath asked, pulling stray pieces of cloth of his outfit. His shirt had been torn to shreds by those stupid little devils… "The same _'Wind Dragon'_that was to supposedly bring people back to life? What, it brought itself back to life?" He looked at Nick. "How can you be a dragon? I mean, like Fire or whatever?"

"She isn't," Nadil hissed now powerless. His source of great power had come from the consumption of his dragon (yes, **THAT** _"wind dragon_") and now that she was supposedly looking him in the eye, he had it no longer. "Not really. I cast you out, when you became annoying. My little conscience. Brought back by the power of the Wind Dragon who took you as its Knight."

Lykouleon now stood next to Nick, sword still in hand, and looked down at his enemy. His eyes were angry, for every Hell the evil snake had put him and his company through. And he stood next to an accomplice, more or less. He could easily blame Nick for everything Nadil had done, if that is what he wished. "If I kill him," he said in a very low tone to the girl next to him, "will you die as well?"

Nick did not look at him. "I don't know," she whispered. "I think, though, that I am finally free of him. If you wish to kill us both, you must do so separately."

"Good."

* * *

To Be Concluded... 

Next Chapter will have a better explanation. Speaking of, this one includes an explanation for the short chapter 17! Free of charge! See, This chapter's kinda lengthy and I wanted to split it so I did in the only spot that the story would allow it (it has powers, y'know, likw grilling cheese and whatnot). I din't know it was THAT short or i wouldn't have bothered. My apologizes.

Thank you for reviewing! There's one chapter left!


	19. All Things New

Disclaimer: Ownership elsewhere.

**_Chapter Nineteen_: All Things New**

There was a large celebration at the Dragon Palace and all around the town as people exercised their freedom from the Demon Lord. The gates had been brought up and people flowed from the castle into the marketplace freely. Drinks were being given out for free along with food and even gifts as the villagers congratulated the Dragon Fighters and Officers for the victory against the siege of the town.

Tetheus could be seen leaning familiarly against a wall, only this time looking shaky and slightly flushed. He was last seen being lead astray by an overly happy Thatz in the direction of the gambling district of town…

Rune celebrated in his own way, which consisted of a more quiet part of town, the company of Tintlet who had come to the castle (along with many, many others) to rejoice, and a few glasses of wine among friends.

Ruwalk walked the streets along with Lykouleon, who had been in a particularly good mood the past week following the death of Nadil. If the Lord was feeling well about the feeling of freedom from the battle of his worst enemy of all time or about finding the Wind Dragon, Ruwalk wasn't sure and quite truthfully didn't care at the moment. He was glad the Lord was just feeling better these days.

"Your Highness," Ruwalk asked as they sat down to an open table and was instantly greeted with warm bread and plenty of ale, "have you seen Rath? Do you think it's wise to let him roam free?" He only asked because someone had to, as Alfeegi would no doubt confront him in a matter of minutes (Alfeegi had been partying until a still competent Tetheus reminded him of the Fire Knight's situation and thus caused the officer to go gallivanting after the slippery boy).

"Rath? Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine. Seems he has a reason to stay at the castle now." Lykouleon smiled. "In fact, I think I saw the two playing games, Nick had a rather large cone of ice cream." He laughed.

"Do you still think it was wise to make her a Dragon Knight? After all, she's more costly than Rath is…"

"No," Lykouleon said. "No, I think she's exactly what this place needed. After all, none of this would have happened if not for that girl."

"Good," Ruwalk said, settling into his ale. "I don't want any of this regret-nonsense any longer."

"Cheers," the Dragon Lord said and clanked his glass against the officer's glass.

* * *

"Rath! Rath!" Nick could feel her feet get behind her and knew she was close to falling. "Rath, please slow down! Where are we going!" 

He gave her a mischievous grin over his shoulder and continued running.

"Rath!" She laughed, feeling free for the first time in her entire life. She didn't understand very much, but she understood the feeling of having "the wind in your face" and whatnot. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced. "Rath!" Lidan, Wind to all others, ran silently beside her, his eyes soft and finally happy.

"Come on!" he said. As they went on the streets became less and less crowded until there seemed to be no one at all. Behind them the castle lit the sky for miles as the stars settled for a night's sleep.

"But-" The boy smiled, stopping her. His eyes shone mysteriously.

"But nothing. We're breaking out!"

* * *

**The End of Unforgettable...  
**

I want to thank everyone who has read this far and stuck with me. My deepest graditude! Also, I want to apologize for how awful the story was. It did okay considering it was an unplanned, write whatever pops into your head five minutes before posting the chapter type of story. And thereaputic, if you can beieve that...

Also want to apologize for slow updates and REALLY short chapters (I'm looking at you ch. 17...grr...) I may or may not be back.

Thank you again! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!


End file.
